


Harrison Osterfield Is Hurt

by Anonomouse646



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Harrison Osterfield is hurt doing a flip, with Tom Holland.





	Harrison Osterfield Is Hurt

Tom ran, somersaulted over Harrison before landing on the trampoline and doing a half spin front flip. He landed facing Harrison with his arms raised.  
“Wo!” Tom called.  
“Nice one mate.”  
“Ok now your turn.”  
“What?”  
“Come on Harrison, we both know you can do it.”  
“It's really dangerous Tom.”  
“That's why I went first. Come on.” As much as Harrison hating admitting it, he did like a challenge.  
“I don't want to hurt you Tom.”  
“I can duck Harrison, come on mate.”  
They swapped positions and Harrison lined up for the jump. Harrison jumped over Tom, clearing his head and leaped into the air from the trampoline. He spun as Tom watched him but as he landed his feet twisted and he fell with his head smashing into a rock. A horrible crunching sound reached Tom's ears as Harrison landed head first off the mat.  
“Harrison!” Smashing into a rock, end. Tom shouted in horror as he ran over, his heart pumping in his own head. “Harrison,” Tom calls again but got no response. He knelt down next to Harrison who was lying on his side away from Tom. Tom saw the blood dripping down the back of his head and reached for his phone. As he pulled the phone out of his pocket he laid a hand on Harrison's side gently.  
“Harrison it's Tom can you hear me?” Tom calls while dailing 999. He looks at Harrison,   
“Harrison?” He calls again shaking him slightly. Harrison looked as though he was asleep. “Ambulance please.” Tom said into the phone.  
“Hello South London ambulance service is the patient breathing?”  
“Hello, erm.” Tom said, panicking slightly. He saw Harrison's chest going up and down, “Yes he is.”  
“Alright can you tell me exactly what's happened?”  
“He was doing a frontflip and he landed wrong and he's hit his head onto some rocks. His head is bleeding.”  
“Ok. Can we tell me where you are?”  
“I'm am 14 Southridge Cresent.”  
“Ok we've got an ambulance coming to your location now. Is he awake?”  
“No he's not responding. Harrison?” Tom calls again but had no response. “Harrison it's Tom, wake up. No, there's no response.”  
“Ok, is he injured anywhere else at all?”  
“I don't know, I think he twisted his neck when he fell.”  
“Ok. Alright, is your name Tom?”  
“It is yes.”  
“And is Harrison the name of the person who's injured?”  
“Yeah it is.”  
“Ok Tom I want you to put the phone on speaker phone and put it beside you.”  
“Ok, I've done it.”  
“Ok Tom we need to get Harrison onto his back. What I want you to do is to lean over Harrison and put your hands on either side of his head, with your elbows by his shoulders. Don't move him yet.” Tom followed her instructions.  
“Ok I've done it.”  
“Now I would like you to roll Harrison onto his back, being careful to move his head at the same time as his shoulders. Have you got that Tom?”  
“He's on his back. Do I need to keep my hands on either side of his head?”  
“Yes please Tom. Is he still breathing?”  
“Yeah, his breathing is rapid but strong.”  
“Ok the ambulance is only a few minutes away. Are you still supporting his head?”  
“Yeah I am. Harrison it's Tom can you hear me?”  
“Is he coming around at all?”  
“No, he's not.”  
“Alright.”  
“Hello ambulance service.” A loud voice called.  
“I'm in the garden.” Tom shouted. A moment later the back door opened and the paramedics came to Tom.  
“Hello, my name is Mark and this is Lily.”  
“Hello.”  
“What's the name of the your friend here?”  
“Harrison.”  
“Ok, and what’s happened?”  
“He was doing a frontflip and he fell wrong landing on his head and neck.”  
“Aright, and what's your name?”  
“Tom.”  
“Ok Tom, I'm going to take over from you if that's ok.”  
“Yes of course.” Mark carefully switched places with Tom, supporting Harrison's head.  
“Is he going to be ok?” Tom asked, his voice shaking. Lily was doing a primary survey.  
“He's still breathing, which is a really good sign. We're just checking him over for any other injuries. We're doing the best for him ok Tom?” Lily said.  
“Ok.” Tom replied, crying slightly.  
“No obvious injuries, pulse at 120.” Lily said, “Checking bp.”  
“Tom, do you want to help?” Mark asked.  
“Yes.” Tom replied, his voice breaking slightly as he began to cry.  
“Ok, can you write down Harrison's date of birth, address if you know it and an emergency number on a piece of paper please.”  
Tom nodded, “I can do that.”  
“Good lad,” Tom rushed inside and out the details onto a piece of paper. When we returned to the garden the paramedics had put Harrison onto a spinal board, put blocks around his necks and had him on a stretcher. “Here you go,” Tom said handing the paper over.  
“Thank you Tom. Do you want to come in the ambulance?” Tom nodded.  
“Ok then,” Mark said. The ambulance ride was tense. Tom sat in silence, nodding occasionally when Lily asked if he was ok or when she was reassuring him. He asked a few questions that she had. At the hospital Harrison was taken straight to resus and Tom was asked to wait in the waiting room.  
//  
The blackness began to fade and a voice filled in the void.  
“Is he still breathing?” came a soft voice  
“Yeah, his breathing is rapid but strong.” came another voice that Harrison recognised.  
“Ok the ambulance is only a few minutes away. Are you still supporting his head?”  
“Yeah I am.” Harrison now felt the slight pressure on either side of his head. It was gentle but firm. “Harrison it's Tom can you hear me?” Harrison's brain just registered that it was his best mate, Tom Holland, talking to him before he began to drift.  
“Is he coming around at all?” The other voice said before Harrison lost all consciousness once more.  
When he awoke he could hear more voices surrounding him, most were rushed.  
“...CT scan as soon as possible...”  
“114mg of nephrotoxin going in.”  
“...no major concerns but we want to clear his head and neck...”  
Many voices said from around him. He was lying down and could feel different pressures around his body but he couldn't work out where they were coming from. In split second Harrison was cold and the voices had changed,  
“Harrison Osterfield, date of birth 4th July 1996, hospital number 4976086.”  
“On three: one, two, three.” Harrison was pulled across a hard board and felt hands on his head again. Loud ripping noises greeted him and there was movement across his face. A moment later he was unconscious.  
//  
“Tom Holland.” A doctor called into the waiting room and Tom stood up. The doctor lead him towards the bays, “Harrison is doing fine, we've ruled out any breaks of his upper spine. He's still unconscious but he's wounded the back of his head. It looks like he might have a concussion.”  
The doctor led Tom behind the curtain. Harrison was lying on his back and the side of his head was covered in blood. A bandage was covering the wound but dried blood was stuck to his hair and ran down his face.  
“Harrison.” Tom whispered coming to his side. “H, it's Tom.” Harrison didn't respond. “I knew that it was a stupid idea.” Tom said looking into Harrison's face and stroking his hair gently. Some time passed and tears formed in Tom's eyes, he sat down on a chair still keeping his gaze on Harrison and hoping that he would wake up.  
//  
Slowly Harrison became aware of a beeping sound, there was movement around him and he felt uncomfortable.  
“Ah.” Harrison groaned, moving his head. Tom looked up immediately and quickly moved to Harrison's side. He took hold of Harrison's hand,  
“Harrison it's Tom, I'm right here mate. He's waking up.” Tom said calmly to Harrison before shouting. A doctor came over.  
“Harrison?” The doctor calls but still Harrison groaned. “My name's Dr Webber, you're in hospital.”  
“Hospital?” Harrison said slowly.  
“That's right, you're in hospital.”  
“My head.”  
“You've hit your head pretty badly.”  
“I'm right here H.”  
“Tom?”  
“Yeah,” Tom said, smiling for the first time since the accident. “I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” Tom said stroking his hair.  
“How many fingers am I holding up Harrison?” Dr Webber asked holding up 2 fingers.  
“4?” Harrison said unsure of his answer, “but they're a little fuzzy.”  
“Ok.” the doctor replied shining a light into his eyes.  
“What happened?” Harrison asked, unsure himself who the question was directed at.  
“After you did the somersault H, you fell and hit your head on the ground off the mat.” Tom answered.  
“How long was I out for?”  
“About 4 hours.”  
“Alright. Do you have any pain anywhere else Harrison?”  
“No, I don't think so.” Harrison replied, getting some sense back and thinking hard.  
“Ok, we're going to keep you in for observation. I'll come back in a few minutes and reassess ok?”  
“Thank you,” Tom said and Dr Webber smiled before leaving them.  
“I'm so happy you're awake.”  
“So am I. What happened Tom?” Harrison asked again.  
“You fell, hit your head and I called an ambulance.” Tom paused and Harrison looked at him. “I tried calling your name but you wouldn't wake up. I had you support your head and shoulders, to turn you over. The ambulance woman was worried about damage to your spine and...”  
“Tom.” Harrison said before he continued. “Thank you.” Harrison said before embracing his friend.  
“How are you feeling?” Tom asked him.  
“Terrible,” came Harrison's reply.  
“Just rest H.” Tom said stroking his hair. “I've got you.”  
//  
Two and a half hours later Harrison was discharged and Tom called for a taxi.  
“Tom?”  
“Yeah?”  
“When you said that I was out for about 4 hours, exactly how long was I out for?”  
Tom glanced at Harrison.  
“4 hours and 38 minutes.” Tom said locking his eyes back onto the road.  
“Were you scared?” Harrison asked, even though he knew the answer. After a few minutes Tom replied,  
“I was terrified.” They sat in silence the rest of the way home.


End file.
